Warm Twilight
by Blueincarnation
Summary: "Bagaimana denganmu, sayang. Mana yang kau suka?"/"Sepertinya aku suka senja." Sahut Sarada, matanya yang hitam mengawasi langit senja di balik kacamata./"Senja itu cantik."/"Ya, Ibu setuju dengamu, sayang. Senja itu juga hangat."/"Hangat?"/Sakura tersenyum, mengangguk. "Ya. Karena saat senja, orang yang kita tunggu bersama akan tiba."/"Okaeri "/"S-Savers Contes: Banjir TomatCeri"


**Title:** _Warm Twilight_ | **Author:** _Blueincarnation_ | **Genre:** _Family_ | **Rated:** _K_ | **Disclaimer:** _"Naruto will always own to Masashi Kishimoto"_ | **Nomor Prompt:** _#2_ | **Category Contest** : _SasuSakuSara Fanfiction_ _  
_

|.|

 **Summary:**

"Bagaimana denganmu, sayang. Mana yang kau suka?"

"Sepertinya aku suka senja." Sahut Sarada, matanya yang hitam mengawasi langit senja di balik kacamata.

"Senja itu cantik."

"Ya, Ibu setuju dengamu, sayang. Senja itu juga hangat."

"Hangat?"

"Ya. Karena saat senja, orang yang kita tunggu bersama akan tiba."

" _Okaeri_ ~"

|.|

 _ **For S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri VI**_

* * *

Suatu sore di kediaman Uchiha. Sang putri kepala keluarga—Uchiha Sarada, bersama Ibunya—Uchiha Sakura sedang duduk santai di beranda belakang.

"Apa waktu yang paling Ibu suka?" Sarada tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Oh, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang waktu, sayang?" Sakura penasaran. Putrinya adalah tipe gadis serius yang punya pemikiran maju dan lebih dewasa dari gadis sepantarannya—persis seperti Ayahnya. Karena itu, sungguh tidak biasa melihat Sarada menanyakan hal-hal sepele semacam ini.

"Pagi tadi Chouchou bercerita tentang kesukaan waktu seseorang. Dan dia bilang itu bisa berkaitan dengan kepribadian orang tersebut. Apa itu benar?"

Selama beberapa saat Sakura _speechless_. Ia tidak menyangka anak-anak jaman sekarang ternyata suka mengobrol perihal sejenis ini.

"Entahlah, sayang. Belum ada yang bisa membuktikan kebenaran itu. Tapi, beberapa orang memang meyakininya. Masing-masing waktu memiliki karakteristik tersendiri. Ciri khas itu lalu digunakan untuk menyimbolkan kepribadian seseorang, sesuai dengan kesukaan waktu mereka masing-masing. Yah, begitulah kira-kira, sayang." Sakura harap penjelasannya masih bisa diserap oleh putrinya dengan mudah.

Dan otak seorang Uchiha memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu, Ibu suka waktu apa?"

"Eum... siang, mungkin?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena siang adalah waktu di mana matahari bersinar cerah." Sakura tersenyum. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sementara _emerald_ -nya mengawasi langit yang menguning— _sebentar lagi senja_ , pikirnya.

Sarada mulai mengkalkulasi jawaban Ibunya dengan penjelasan Chouchou.

Siang—bagian hari yang terang, yaitu waktu di antara pagi dan petang. Simbol dari semangat, keceriaan dan harapan. Bagi Ayahnya, Ibunya mungkin seumpama siang—yang berhasil menyiraminya dengan cahaya harapan seterik siang.

"Kalau Ayah?"

"Eh, Ayah? Ibu rasa Ayahmu senang mengawasi langit malam dari jendela. Mungkin dia suka malam." Putus Sakura bijak. Mengingat-ingat kebiasaan sang suami yang sering menatap langit malam sambil bersandar di kusen jendela kamar mereka. Biasanya, kegiatan ini selalu dilakukan sang suami setelah mereka melakukan aktivitas bersama dan—eh, kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasa panas, ya?

Ayahnya persis seperti malam—gelap, sepi, sunyi dan tenang. Dibalik sisi gelapnya yang menyeramkan, atau sepinya yang menakutkan, malam memiliki ketenangan yang bisa membuat semua orang nyaman. Persis seperti sisi tersembunyi dari sikap dingin seorang Uchiha Sasuke—Ayahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, sayang. Mana yang kau suka?" Sakura balik bertanya, mengalihkan pikiranya sembari tanpa sadar mengipas-ngipas kedua pipinya.

"Sepertinya aku suka senja." Sahut Sarada, matanya yang hitam mengawasi langit senja di balik kacamata.

Ia senang melihat perpaduan kuning-jingga-pink ketika senja, begitu pula dengan matahari terbenam yang memukau mata. Dan pemandangan gelap oleh malam sesudahnya. Mengesankan menurutnya.

"Senja itu cantik."

"Ya, Ibu setuju dengamu, sayang. Senja itu juga hangat."

"Hangat?" Alis Sarada terjungkit naik, tidak mengerti di mana letak hangat yang dimaksud sang Bunda. Padahal saat senja, cuaca biasanya menjadi lebih dingin.

"Karena saat senja orang yang kita tunggu bersama akan tiba." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki menghampiri dan suara berat khas yang menyapa mereka.

" _Tadaima_ ~"

Sakura berdiri, menghampiri sang suami. Membantu melepaskan jubahnya sebelum menghadiahkan kecupan di pipi. Sarada pun lekas menghampiri. Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya. Senyum manis sama yang diwariskan oleh Sakura. Ia memeluk pinggang Ayahnya dengan sayang.

Ya, inilah yang menyenangkan dari waktu senja. Karena saat itu, mereka bisa berkumpul bersama—bertiga. Rasanya menyenangkan, dan seperti yang dikatakan Ibunya, momen di kala senja ini terasa hangat.

Ngomong-ngomong, selain cantik dan hangat—seperti yang dikatakan Ibunya—alasan Sarada menyukai senja adalah karena senja merupakan penghubung di antara siang dan malam, waktu di antara keduanya.

Maka Sarada akan dengan senang hati menjadi penghubung di antara Ibu dan Ayahnya—seperti senja.

" _Okaeri_ , Ayah."

" _Okaeri_ , Sasuke- _kun_."

 **FIN**

* * *

Canon lagi~ huhuy~ wkwk

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
